Quand on sera grand
by FanSeries302
Summary: House et Cuddy version primaire, vous y avez déjà pensé ?


_Salut !_

_Aujourd'hui, pas de nouveaux chapitres, non. Aujourd'hui, je vous poste cet OS que j'ai écrit il n'y a pas longtemps. J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira et je ne peux que vous souhaitez une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, positives ou négatives ! Bisous !_

* * *

Tout commence avec cette fille. Elle était dans ma classe depuis à peu près 5 ans. Je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole, et les autres se moquaient souvent d'elle. Pourquoi ? A cause de sa coiffure, une longues tresse sur son dos.  
Elle avait de jolis cheveux bruns, mais les camarades ne semblaient pas y prêter attention. Des fois, elle les laissaient détachés, et il retombaient sur ses épaules. Comme aujourd'hui. Mais, ce qui ne changeait jamais, c'était cet air triste qui régnait sans cesse sur son visage. Personne ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi elle ne souriait jamais. Personne, sauf moi. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais je semblais vouloir la protéger. Non, en fait, on ne peut pas protéger quelqu'un à mon âge. C'est vrai quoi, on peut simplement être son ami. Et ça, c'est la meilleure des protections.  
Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas attaché ses boucles brunes, mais ça n'empêchait pas les élèves de se moquer d'elle.

**- Alors, ta maman t'a préparé ton déjeuner, joli cœur ?** Demanda l'un d'entre eux.

**- Laisse-tomber, ses parents ont pas assez d'argent pour lui payer la cantine !** Renchérit un autre.

Puis, tout le monde se mit à faire une ronde autour d'elle en lui lançant des mots aussi blessants les uns que les autres. Ce n'était pas possible.

**- Arrêtez ça !** Criai-je soudainement.

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ?** Me demanda celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

**- Laissez-la tranquille.**

**- Tu crois qu'on va t'obéir, pauvre naze ? **

**- Je peux me défendre.**

Les gens s'étaient arrêtés de chanter et de danser et tous les regards se posèrent sur nous deux. Ils se déplaçaient du visage de mon adversaire vers le mien. Quand on comparait nos tailles, il faisait quand même une bonne dizaine de centimètres de plus que moi. Ses traits étaient tirés et il semblait fatigué. Et, je remarqua un bleu qu'il devait tenter de cacher avec une espèce de mèche qui retombait sur son front. Il devait penser que ça lui donnait un air "rebelle".

**- Tu devrais en parler, tu sais,** lui dis-je en désignant le haut de son visage avec mes yeux.

Il semblait se demander de quoi je parlais. Puis, il du ensuite se demander comment j'étais au courant avant de lâcher une dernière phrase avant de s'éloigner de Lisa :

**- Allez venez, on se casse.**

Toute la troupe le suivit et je décida de me diriger vers elle. Elle était immobile et baissait le regard.

**- Merci,** me dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

J'ouvris les yeux. La toute première fois où j'entendis sa voix. Un petit ange était présent en face de moi, un ange aux cheveux bruns. D'un geste nerveux, je me mis à me gratter les cheveux.

**- C'était rien.**

**- Merci quand même,** répliqua-t-elle.

Puis, elle remonta son visage et son regard croisa le mien. Ses yeux, il ne vallait mieux ne même pas en parler. C'est alors qu' elle ouvrit son cartable en cuir pour en sortir son déjeuner avant de me prendre la main et de se diriger vers le mur en briques de l'école. Elle s'y adossa et m'invita à faire de même, ce que je fis.

**- On partage ?** Me proposa-t-elle en tendant dans ma direction son déjeuner.

**-** **Tu es sûre ?**

**- Tu n'auras rien à manger, autrement. Tiens**, riposta-t-elle directement en me tendant un morceau de pain.

**- Merci, alors.**

Puis, quelques minutes passèrent et on attaqua sa salade ainsi que des fraises en guise dessert.

**- Tu aimes ?** M'interrogea alors la jeune fille à mes côtés.

**- Oui, elles sont bonnes !** Affirmai-je.

**- Elles viennent de mon jardin. Je les ai arrosées presque tous les soirs pendant très longtemps.**

**- Tu devrais être "fraisière", plus tard toi.**

**- Non, moi, je veux être médecin.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que j'aimerai bien soigner des gens et sauver pleins de vies. Et toi, tu veux faire quoi comme métier quand tu seras grand ?**

**- Non, je vais pas te dire.**

**- Allez, dis-moi !**

**- Tu vas te moquer, je suis sûr.**

**- Promis juré, je ne dirais rien du tout.**

**- En fait, j'aimerai bien être astronaute.**

Elle resta bouche-bée face à ma déclaration, ne sachant pas ce que signifiait le dernier mot dans ma phrase.

**- Tu sais, les gens qui vont dans l'espace, j'aimerai faire comme eux.**

**- Mais c'est trop bien, ton métier ! Comme ça, si tu tombes de la Lune, je te soignerai.**

**- Ouais, ça serait drôle.**

Il ne restait plus qu'un fraise. Elle me la tendit de ses doigts fins.

**- Garde-la**, lui dis-je.

**- Non, de toute façon, je n'ai plus faim. Mange-la, toi.**

Elle faisait une mine écœurée devant le fruit, et je ne pouvait plus qu'accepter.

**- Merci.**

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

**- Quand on sera grand, je t'offrirai un fraisier rien que pour toi. Je l'arroserai presque tous les soirs pendant longtemps, et on les mangera ensemble quand il fera beau contre un mur de briques.**

Elle continua à sourire.

**- Promis ?**

**- Promis juré ! **

Alors, elle se blottit dans mes bras.

**- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte d'être grande, Gregory !**

* * *

_OK, c'est court. Mais je posterai bientôt, promis juré ! Sur ce, bye ! (Passez par la case "Reviews" avant de partir, hein !)_


End file.
